onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Anita Lucas
|gender = Female |haircolor = Dark brown |eyecolor = Green |home = Werewolves' den |relatives = seefamily |portrayedby = Annabeth Gish |onlyappearance = Child of the Moon |occupation = Leader of a werewolf pack |firstmention = Red-Handed |latestmention = Red's Untold Tale}} Anita Lucas''Red's Untold Tale, Wendy Toliver, Kingswell Teen, September 2015, p. 12 PDF preview of ch. 1 is a character on ABC's ''Once Upon a Time. She débuts, with her only appearance, in the seventh episode of the second season and is portrayed by guest star Annabeth Gish. Anita Lucas is based on Red Riding Hood's Mother from the fairytale "Little Red Riding Hood". History Red and Snow White are forced to flee from the village after the wolf hunters and the Evil Queen's men are chasing after them. In the morning, Red chances upon another wolf, Quinn, who steals her cloak and leads her to an abandoned castle-turned-wolf den run by the pack leader, Anita. Red meets her mother for the first time, and realizes what her grandmother lied about her mother being dead. She is happy to find a place she belongs and doesn't have to be ashamed of her wolf self. As Red Riding Hood explains that Widow Lucas raised her without knowledge of her shape-shifting ability, Anita is clearly not happy as she believes the wolf within is not something to be ashamed. Discovering Red Riding Hood experiences blackouts when she shape-shifts, Anita teachers her daughter to master control and acceptance as a wolf. When Snow White wanders into the wolf den in search of Red Riding Hood, she is nearly killed by Quinn. Red Riding Hood assures the pack and Anita that Snow White is not a bad human, and she is allowed to stay. Soon after, the Evil Queen's guards invade the den to capture Snow White, though Quinn is murdered in the battle. Blaming Snow White for his death, Anita shape-shifts and attacks her, but Red Riding Hood turns as well to protect her friend. As they fight, Anita accidentally impales herself on a spike. On the verge of death, she accuses her daughter of choosing Snow White over her, but Red Riding Hood says she chooses herself over becoming a killer, and does not want her mother to become one, either. Afterwards, Red Riding Hood and Snow White bury Anita and say their goodbyes. Following this, the pack is left without a leader, but a member, Adair, steps up to take on her responsibilities. The wolves then strike a pact to help the Evil Queen hunt down Snow White in exchange for freedom from human violence. On the reappearance of Red Riding Hood, the pack try to exact revenge for their deceased leader by killing her, but she escapes. Later, Adair is cruelly incinerated to death by the Evil Queen. This causes the wolves to turn against the Queen; with one pack member stating that while Anita died an honorable death due to being killed in combat with Red Riding Hood, Adair's death is unjust. }} Magical Ability Family [[Ruby]]}} ---- Trivia |-|Character Notes= Etymology *The name "Anita" means "leader" in Sanskrit. *Anita is one of very few Enchanted Forest characters to have a known surname, Lucas. |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The original casting call describes her as, "Anita, 45-50, a sexy sorceress who has lived apart from her family due to their fear of her magic. She is extremely protective of others such as herself." *The press release for "Child of the Moon" describes her as, "charismatic and mysterious leader of a pack of humans who, like Red, turn out to be wolves." |-|Set Notes= Set Dressing *Her gravestone markerFile:207LoseMyFamily.png has the same moon dot symbol as Henry's protective necklace.File:207FindAWayBack.png Costume Notes *Anita's necklaceFile:207AnitaIsPleased.png is a Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Wolf Pendant. Appearances }} References }}it:Anita fr:Anita pl:Anita nl:Anita ru:Анита Лукас Category:Season Two Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters